memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Churchill/Rules of Engagement/Prologue
2375 - With the allied forces nearing Cardassia the Dominion makes a last stand in the Lapolis system outnumbered and outgunned, the Dominion puts up a valiant fight. This turning point in the war would later become known as the Battle of Lapolis... The Federation allied fleet is approaching the Dominion/Cardassia/Breen forces as an Intrepid-Class starship moves in as the other ships follow as well, on the bridge the crew are at their battlestations as the klaxons sound throughout the bridge as a young tactical officer looks at his console then reports to a Starfleet officer sitting in the Captain's chair after the death of the original Commanding officer during the first official push. Major Admiral Ross has given us the signal to begin our attack Lieutenant Brickey says as he looks at his console then at Major Rivers. She looks at the Mr. Brickey at the tactical station. Mr. Abney come to 213 mark 887 increase to 2/3 impusle speed and Mr. Brickey fire quantum torpedoes Major Rivers says as she gives both officers orders. Ensign Abney goes to work on the helm console. Aye, Major coming about to 213 mark 887 increasing to 2/3 impulse speed Ensign Abney says as he inputs commands into the conn station. The Devonshire moves into the fray as the Dominion attacks the fleet as the Devonshire fires off a volley of quantum torpedoes and two Jem'Hadar fighters move in on the ship and fire at the ship hitting her dorsal shields. On the bridge Lieutenant Brickey looks at the tactical console and gives a report. Shields are holding the enemy fleet is really putting up one hell of a fight Major Lieutenant Brickey reports to Major Rivers as the ship took damage. Major Rivers looks at him. Increase power to forward shields, Ensign Abney get us in front of them and Mr. Brickey open up on them with quantum torpedoes Major Rivers says as she looks at the Lieutenant and then at the helm officer. The Devonshire fires phasers and photon torpedoes destroying a Dominion warship and a Cardassian Galor class warship. Then acting first officer First Lieutenant Rodriguez looks at her console and turns to the Major. Major Admiral Ross has ordered us to pursue two Dominion warships that have broken formation from the main fleet Lieutenant Rodriguez says as she turns to the Major. Lieutenant Brickey further reports. It looks like their making a run for the McAllister Nebula Lieutenant Brickey reports from tactical. Major Rivers walks down to the helm console. Mr. Abney lay in a pursuit course, have two escorts move into flanking positions and follow us in Major Rivers says as she looks at Lieutenant Brickey. He nods at her and gives the command. USS Tia an men and USS Rutledge are moving into position Mr. Brickey says as he looks at his console. She looks at Ensign Abney. Increase to full impulse speed Ensign let's go them Major Rivers says as she looks at him. He nods and goes to work on the console. Devonshire, Tia an men, and Rutledge follows the Dominion dreadnought and Cardassian Galor class vessel. On the bridge the crew are at their combat stations still. Ma'am the Dominion vessels aren't responding to hails they'll enter the nebula in 30 seconds Lieutenant Rodgureiz says as she looks at the Major. Major Rivers hits her fist on the armrest. Damn it have the Rutledge move in and pursue the Galor we'll handle the Dominion dreadnought Major Rivers says as she looks at an Ensign at ops. She nods and sends the command. The Rutledge follows the Galor while the Devonshire and the Tia an men handles the dreadnought. Fire hit them with everything we've got Major Rivers says as she looks at Lieutenant Brickey. He inputs commands into the console. The two ships fire their phasers at the dreadnought but the dreadnought destroys the Miranda class ship. They destroyed the Tia an men Major Lieutenant Brickey says as he looks at his console. The Devonshire keeps firing at the dreadnought and then is fired upon by the dreadnought and sent spinning as the shields flickers. On the bridge a huge shower of sparks erupts from the console as Ensign Abney is thrown from his console. Lieutenant take the helm evasive maneuvers damage report Major Rivers says as she looks at Lieutenant Brickey. He looks at the console read out. Direct hit to our power grid main power is offline but I've lost sensor contact with the Galor and the Rutledge Lieutenant Brickey says as he looks at his console then at the Major.